Fire & Ice: Part 1: Friend or Foe
by KissDarkness
Summary: Shui the Sneasel and Huo the Houndoom have been friends for a while. Can they keep the peace or will war come between them? Part 1 is all about the beginning. ^_^ REVISED!!!
1. Chapter 1

Fire & Ice:    

Part 1:

Friend and Foe 

Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Pokemon?  I mean, HELLO!!!!  I'm just a teenager, not some great adult.  Thank you.

I've revised this wonderful story.  So maybe you'll like it more. 

Chapter 1

Move, you useless fools!  Move! Huo shouted running with great speed.

Go!  Go!  Go! Shui yelled also running with great speed.  We really got ourselves in trouble this time.

Trouble does not begin to describe it. Huo laughed.

We'll be safe in here!  Move! Shui said.  The Houndooms and Sneasels quickly rushed into the cave the Shui had led them into.

Shui was a beautiful, graceful Sneasel.  Her heart was always warm and kind.  She was a great leader for the Sneasels.  Not only was she kind, but bond and brave, as well.

Huo was a rough, fierce Houndoom.  He led with pride.  He was brave, cold, and quick-tempered.  The Houndooms feared him, and he towered over them.

The two species had tried to work together.  They tried to get along.  They had started out working together.  They became enemies, and now they were friends again.  It always depended on their leader, and these two leaders were friends.  When Huo and Shui were still children the Houndooms and Sneasels were enemies then.   


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

            Shui ran to try to escape the flames.  She hid in a small corner, a direction the Houndooms weren't facing.  From there she saw everything.  Her father ordered them to flee.  Her mother had already died.  Shui was angry.  She didn't like her mother dying.

            SHUI!!!!  Where the hell you?! her father bellowed.

            Ha Ha Ha!  The king can't find his beloved daughter?  Too bad. the leader of the Houndooms teased.  Her horns shone brightly.

            Shui sat in her little corner.  The Ice Caves was made completely out of ice.  Shui knew she wouldn't be safe for long, and she also knew running out would also be dangerous.

            My son, go over there in that corner, and wait.  It won't be long until the entire Ice Gang is gone! the Houndoom leader said.

            Huo walked over to the corner that Shui was at.  Shui sank lower into the corner.

            I smell a Sneasel.  Where are you?  I'm going to get you! Huo said.

            Shui could not move.  Frozen with fear.  

            I know you're here!  Show yourself! Huo said.

            Shui stuck her head out.  G-g-go a-a-away!  GO AWAY! she whispered.

            A little Sneasel, all by herself!  I'll show my mother I'm worth something!  I'll show her!  Huo prepared for a Fire Blast.

            But you are worth something. Shui said.  Huo stopped his attack.

            I don't understand how you weak ice Pokemon think! he shouted pinning Shui down on the ground.

            Let me go! Shui screamed.

            What's going on? Huo's mother stepped up to the corner.  Her eyes widened as she saw the sight.  What are you doing, Huo!?

            Dearest Mother, I was only trying to kill her. Huo mumbled.

            You are a disgrace!  You should have killed her by now!

            Mei-Hong!  Leave my daughter alone! Shui's father thundered.  Shui, there you are!  Thank goodness you're alive!

            Mei-Hong growled.  All you Sneasels are weak fools!  Especially, you, Shui-Bing!

            Shui pushed Huo off of her.  Leave my father alone! Suddenly, Mei-Hong's feet and horns stood frozen.

Suggestions?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

            How dare you?  Attacking when I'm distracted! Mei-Hong growled at Shui-Bing.

            I didn't do a thing. he said.

            I did! Shui declared.

            Argh!  Huo, come here and defrost me!

            B-b-but Mother, I might burn you! Huo said.

            Who cares if I am burned?  I want my revenge! 

            Revenge for what? Shui shouted.  We are weaker then you.  Revenge for what?!

            Mei-Hong laughed.  Something long ago, that has nothing to do with you.

            Well, you shouldn't punish all the Sneasels for whatever happened! Shui said.

            Punishing _all _the Sneasels will prevent it from ever happening again!

            You were the ones who started it!  You were a war kind!  The world was at peace! Shui-Bing said.

            SLIENCE!!! Mei-Hong shouted.  I want revenge, and I shall get it!

            If you want revenge, then you'll have to battle me! Shui said.  She stood both feet firm on the ground.  Shui prepared for battle.

So, what do you think so far?  Good?  Bad?  You don't care?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

            I don't need to battle you! Mei-Hong shouted as she prepared a full attack on Shui.

            Mother, stop! Huo yelped, jumping in front of Shui.

            You are a disgrace child! Mei-Hong said.

            I am not a disgrace! Huo said.  I want to finish her.  I was going to, before.

            Well, hurry up, and do so! Mei-Hong said impatiently. 

            I need to finish her off outside!  I work better under the sun! Huo yelled, dragging Shui outside.

            Come back here with my daughter! Shui-Bing cried running after them.

            NO!  You shall stay, and fight me! Mei-Hong leaped in front of Shui-Bing.

            At the edge of the cave, Huo and Shui stopped running.

            Aren't you going to finish me? Shui cried, tears ran down her cheeks.

            No, you are important to your father. Huo proclaimed.

            As you are important to your mother. Shui said.

            My mother doesn't love me!  She thinks I'm a stupid fool!  A 'disgrace.' 

            If she thought that, wouldn't she have killed you by now? Shui countered.

            No, I'm the next leader.  After father died life never seemed to be the same.  His head dropped a little, and Shui wept for him.

            My mother died, because your kind killed her!  Why do your kind kill?  They don't need us.

            I'm sorry about my mother.  She's very stubborn.  She kills for pleasure, and since she hates Sneasels so much…

            I feel sorry for you. Shui said as she gently rubbed Huo cheek.

            HUO!!! came a loud yell.

            My mother!  Hide!  She would think you're dead! Huo said and pushed Shui into a dark corner of the cave behind some rocks.

            Huo, we're leaving! Mei-Hong called.  Sneasels are such jerks!  He got away!

            Huo turned towards the direction of Shui.  Hope to see you soon.  When we're leaders, we'll make peace between our kind.

            HUO!  NOW! Mei-Hong shouted louder.  Huo left the cave with his head held high, as if he had won a great victory.

            '_Peace, '_Shui thought, _'we'll make peace.'_

So, what do you think?  Don't worry Part 1 isn't over yet.  More to come.  Soon, I hope; time is kinda limited these days. (^.^)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

            The Sneasels moved back into the ice cave, the ones who lived, anyway.

            You were lucky to have gotten away, Shui! Shui-Bing smiled.  He had said the same thing every night.

            I didn't get away, Father.  He let me go! Shui protested.  She always replied the same way.

            Ha ha ha!  You make good jokes! Shui-Bing laughed.

            I'm not joking, Father!  He really let me go!

            Shui-Bing suddenly got a serious look on his face.  You are not to trust fire.  Especially, _those _fire Pokemon!

            Yes, Father. Shui said, and walked away to her chambers.  Her chambers were nothing more than a little side cave.  She shouted good night to the other Sneasels, and pretended to sleep.  She did the same thing every night.

            In the middle of the night, Shui got up, and walked around the cave.  _I'm going to ask Father tomorrow.  I'm going to ask him why._  

            Shui decided to go outside for some fresh air and a look at the full moon.

            Meanwhile, Huo walked with his friends to go play Fire Tag, a game they had made up.  It was a game great for playing at night, because you could see the fire light up and burn.

            Shui saw a light in the woods, and began to walk toward it.  She was drawn to light; it made her feel safe.  When she saw it was (that's so cool!  "Was" is "Saw" backwards!  Sorry for the interruption) a group of Houndooms and Houndours, Shui began to turn back.  _I don't want to be discovered dead tomorrow morning._

            A fireball landed beside Shui, and her eyes lit up in it.

            Someone's there! a Houndour said.

            Come on out!

            Shui began to run, but they began running after her.

            I think it's a Sneasel.  I remember their smell. Huo said.

            You're lucky.  You get to go to the fights, because you're going to be leader. a Houndoom said.

            Shui was getting tried, but they wouldn't stop chasing her.  Finally an idea popped in her head.  She would attack them, but she couldn't use ice attacks.  She stopped and climbed up a tree.  There she waited. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

            Hi!  Sorry it took so long to write the 6th chapter.  I've been revising most of my stories, including this one.  Carefully, revising them.  I don't want any flaws.  Also, my good friend, Farla, has been giving me ideas.  I'm not big on her…um…how should we say…insane, depressing, and weird ideas.  No offence to Farla fans.  Do people even read my stories???  It never seems like anyone is reading them.  Well, Farla suggested some interesting ideas, and I'm going to destroy them by twisting them into what I think they mean, and I know it's not what she means, so SORRY!  Anyway…

            I got ya! Shui shouted jumping down from the tree, right in front of the "Hounds".

            Huo, you were right.  It is a Sneasel. a Houndour said.

            Huo? Shui said.

            Yeah, that's right.  Huo.  Huo stepped up, so he was in a clear view of Shui.

            You… Shui stared in shock.

            You… Huo growled.

            You know each other? the Houndour asked.

            The next leader! Shui and Huo said at the same time.

            How about I run away in fear? Shui whispered to Huo.

            Avoids a fight. Huo whispered back.  ROAR!!!

            Shui screamed, a fake, but sounded real scream, and ran away.

            She's gonna be a weak leader like her father.  You'll kill her soon, right? a grown female voice said from the back.

            Huo froze.  Mother?

            At least, you can lie child.  At least, you're not a complete disgrace. Mei-Hong smiled and like a good Houndoom mother gave Huo a good burn when they got home.

            I like to avoid fights as best I can, because I can't do them.  I mean write about them.  I can't write fights, so…uh…I'll try one of these days.  Peace!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

            Father, I have something important to ask you. Shui said the next day.

            Well, then ask it.

            Since, I'm going to be the next leader for the Ice Gang…um…

            I have something important to tell you.

            LET ME FINISH, FATHER! 

            Hurry up.  I'm not doing any favors for you though.  We have enough problems with the Houndooms.

            That's what I wanted to ask you about.  Why do we have to be their enemies?

            It was a battle long ago.  Now-

            What kind of battle?  What about?

            Shui-Bing couldn't pay attention anymore.  Shui had just tampered into a long forgotten memory of the Sneasels.  A vision of a Houndoom and a Sneasel circling each other flashed in Shui-Bing's mind.

            Earth to Father.  Hello?  Anybody home? Shui waved a claw in front of Shui-Bing's face.

            You're not going to be leader. Shui-Bing mumbled.

            What?!  Why?

            You're just an innocent girl.  You don't deserve to carry the burden of being leader.

            I need to be leader!

            NO!  I'm making Dong to be leader.  He can handle it.  You deserve to run free.

            _Dong deserves to run free…with the dead!_ Shui thought.

I'm creating side plots, because my English teacher said that creating side plots is a good thing.  I'm not sure, so I'm just going to do a few side plots.  Peace!   


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

            Well, I've getting some ideas in my head going.  I'm not sure if you people out there think they're good ideas, but I guess once you get a good story started, then you're off.  However, you should never ever get yourself stuck, like I did with this story before.  May I suggest that people reading this story before 2/24/02 please read it over again?  I changed some names and stuff.

            And Farla, I don't like long chapters, because they are so annoying.  Staring at the computer screen too long is bad for your eyes, and I get very discourage when the page is long.  There could be other people like me, you know?

            And random people who read this story, I still can't figure out why I have all this space at the bottom, so sorry.  Anyhow…

            Another show down had begun.  Mei-Hong and Shui-Bing circled each other.  This was much like the many battles before.  Huo and Dong circled each other.  Shui stood with the rest of the crowd gathered around to watch.  She wanted Huo to kill Dong.

            "Shui, what's the matter?  You're usually very anxious of these battles," one of Shui's friends asked.

            "I'm not feeling so well.  Please, excuse me."

            Shui-Bing saw his daughter walk away.  At that very minute, caught off guard, Mei-Hong launched a fatal Fire Blast.

            "I've gotten you now, Shui-Bing," she said, and stepped on his throat.

            "Shui!  Your father…" Shui's friend shouted after her, but Shui was out of sight.

            Mei-Hong began to laugh a cruel laugh.  Mei-Hong, being so happy, threw a Fire Blast at Dong, as well.  However, Dong jumped out of the way, and retreated.

            Huo watched his mother, and saw that she was insane.  He knew, right then, that his mother's hatred was deep.  Passed from generation to generation, but why hadn't the hatred reached him?

            From somewhere in the back of the crowd there was a yell full of hate that said, "Weaklings!  All of you!"  Nobody saw who it was; they were too fast.

            For the next few chapters, I intend on…what's it called…character development?  I really need to work on it, according to some people who shall remind nameless. Peace!    


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

            I would just like to say: Light Sneasel, thank you for reviewing my story.  No one has consistently stayed reviewing my stories, except Farla.  And BTY, WHO REALLY CARES ABOUT SPELLING?!?!  IT'S THE WRITING THAT MATTERS, NOT SPELLING!  So, where was I…?

            Huo recognized the voice he had heard in the back of the crowd that morning.  He didn't remember whom it belonged to though.  He had heard it only a few months ago.  His attention span didn't last that long anyway; neither did his memory.

            His mother had told him, or more as yelled, that he shouldn't focus on anything except the kill.  What kill, he had thought to himself.  Huo didn't like fighting and killing like his mother.  Huo's father was killed.  Rumors said Mei-Hong killed him.  Huo believed that, although, he would never know.

            His mother never paid attention to him, except when yelling or training him.  He didn't like training much; it had twice more yelling.  He failed at fighting and leadership anyway.  Why does his mother bother to make him leader?  He had thought.  He had heard that Shui wasn't going to be leader anymore, yet, she had great leader skills.

            Huo! Mei-Hong barked.

            Yes, Mother?

            You need to learn to have a higher defense!

            I give it my all, Mother.

             GIVE YOUR ALL?  I don't think so!

            I'll go battle someone.  Huo walked off.  Slowly, like any child when they didn't want to go somewhere.  Huo was just a child, or teenage, but his mother treated him like a weak, useless adult.

            Did his mother even care about him as a son?  She liked to call him names and insult him, or, so, that was what he thought.  Sometimes, he wished he could just not be leader, or that his mother's hatred wouldn't be the center of her life.  His mother had burned him many, many times.  Some burns left scars that would last forever.

            'We are Houndoom, and we must keep being Houndoom!  We must forever be loyal to our kind!'  It sounded familiar to him.  Why did he not remember?  The leader Houndoom family, usually has the best memory.  Perhaps, he had gotten bad memory from his mother, who had been a simple Houndoom.   

A sudden vision of a male Houndoom and a female Houndoom laughing together appeared in his head.  The vision had appeared many times before, but this time it lasted longer, and he could smell blood.

            Focus, Huo!  Focus! Mei-Hong barked.

            Yes, Mother.  Show me that attack again, please?

            Huo.  My useless son, Huo. Mei-Hong shook her head, but then she smiled, happy that Huo wanted to know; he rarely cared for it.  It's like this.

            This sort of reminds me of a non-love _Romeo and Juliet_, only w/o the star-crossed lovers, or in fact, any lovers.  It's just two familes (in a way) going against each other.      


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

            Farla, this detail stuff is very hard.  I've gotten 70s on essays, because I lacked detail.  Do you know how that makes me feel?  I'm not going to write 5 whole pages, but I might as well try…

            Mei-Hong peered at her son every night after she was sure he was asleep.  She never meant any harm to him, just wanted him to be the best leader.  The only harm she ever meant was the harm that was done to her.

            Huo had some connections with the Sneasel leader's daughter, but she didn't know what.  She was breed to be the perfect leader.  She had the speed and claws of her mother, and the cleverness of her father.  Mei-Hong had been watching the Sneasel for as long as she could remember.  She enjoyed to watch their every move, that way she would know how to destroy them.  

Huo was weak.  He was not like Shui-Bing's daughter.  He was nothing like what she had planned him to be.  Sometimes, she wondered what Huo's blood tasted like.  She had tasted Houndoom blood before, but would his blood be like theirs?  He was, after all, apart of them.

All her life Mei-Hong longed for power, but when she got it she hated it.

She was tired, and decided to go to sleep with the rest.  She didn't like sleeping; her same nightmare came to her.  It was familiar.  She was behind some trees watching the Houndoom couple and their son.  A happy couple they looked, laughing together, while their son leaped in front of them happily.

Her breathing was heavy.  The male suddenly stopped in his tracks.  Mei-Hong knew what was going to happen, and she tried to turn away.

Mei-Hong woke up with a joint.

Mei?  Good you're awake. one of Mei-Hong's servant girls said.

What's the matter?  Why'd you wake me? Mei-Hong shouted in rage.  She didn't like to be woken up, but was secretly glad.  The nightmare…

Sorry, Mei.  Your son was wailing, and he cried for you.

Mei-Hong knew that Huo wasn't wailing.  He never did.  She knew that he didn't call for her either.  Huo solved his own problems.  She knew, yet accepted this answer.  She was the one that was wailing, and calling for something.  Well, don't come get me when I'm sleeping!  You can help him!  I'm just here to train him to be a suitable leader!

Of course, she gave a little bow of the head and left.

Mei-Hong went back to sleep.  The nightmare picked up again.  The male was becoming dizzy and fell.  The female saw and ran to his side.  She saw that his eyes were eyes of the insane.

The poison…. she said.

He began to attack her.  Wildly.  Hoping for a bite in the neck perhaps.

At this moment, Mei-Hong ran out from behind the trees.  The son seemed to be lying down.

The poison must affect younger ones differently….

The next thing she knew she was covered in blood.

MOM!!! the pup shouted.

MOM!!! Huo shouted again.

Mei-Hong opened her eyes.  What do you want, fool?

You just were late for breakfast.  You're never late.

So, are you saying I can't be late?

Yes.  That's what I'm saying.

Mei-Hong was annoyed, yet glad.  Huo stood up to himself when he was in the mood for a good fight.  Alright, then.  I'm up.

Mom, you have blood on you?  Are you alright?

The nightmare must have affected her body, not just the mind.  She wiped the blood from her nose.  I'm in the mood to go kill some Sneasel.

Again?  Perhaps, we should give them a break…?

We don't give our enemies breaks! she shouted.  She also wanted to say, are you friends was the Sneasel?  Why are you always to nice to them?  If you are I'll kill you too.

I guess I better not be yours. Huo muttered.

'You already are.' she thought.

Farla are you happy?  Was that long enough for you?  It was longer than usual.           

            I would like to say 4 words to people who read this…which are about 2 people…-SUGGESTIONS.  I need suggestions.-


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

            Thanks for the suggestions!  I'll try to use them! ^_^ (\/)

            Shui-Bing lay in the death chamber.  The death chamber was a just a small cave filled with ancient carvings made by Sneasels long ago.  He was about to die.  Dong stood next to the dying elder.  Shui-Bing had chose Dong with great care.  Dong was a muscular Sneasel and would be the perfect Sneasel to take over as leader, and finally destroy the Houndooms.

            Shui-Bing hated the Houndooms with all his heart.  He had tried to be nice to them.  The leader before Mei-Hong was kind hearted.  He was killed by a fellow Houndoom who opposed to him and his ideas of peace.  Shui-Bing knew that even his daughter, who was breed to be the perfect leader, couldn't kill the Houndooms; she was friends with one.  She was friend with the Mei-Hong's son, in fact.  Actually, he was not really Mei-Hong's son.  He was the son the former leader.  Mei-Hong was nothing more than a mistress.

            Shui wasn't there.  A silence was in the room.

            Dong… he said.

            I'm right here, sir! Dong said standing up with full alert.

            Send someone to find my daughter.  Send every single Sneasel who can to find my daughter. Shui-Bing said in a low whisper.  Dong left the room for a little while.

            Dong returned.  I've done as you asked sir, he said seriously.

            Dong stop calling me "sir" and following orders.  You are going to be leader, so make your own orders.

            Sorry, sir, but I'm stilling following orders until you are dead.

            Let me tell you something about my daughter.

            I will take good care of her when you enter your eternal sleep, sir.  Don't worry about it, he said with a simple salute.

            Shui is friends with our enemy, Shui-Bing started.  Dong stared in shock.  She will not harm any of us nor the enemy.  I am telling you this because then you won't have to find out for yourself.

            I will stop the friendship, sir.

            Why? There was a pulse.

            Because it could get in the way of killing our enemy, and-

            Let her be friends with who ever she chooses.  Let her regret things.  That's an order even after I die.  Dong could only nod.  She is an independent person.  Let her be.  Don't order her around unless needed.  Understand?

            Yes, sir.  Dong nodded once again.  He seemed to open his mouth, as if about to say something, when a guard walked in.

            General, she bowed at Dong.  Great Leader, she bowed at Shui-Bing.  Shui is here to see you, she stepped to one side of the doorway allowing Shui to walk in.

            You may leave now, Shui whispered to the guard.

            Of course, Miss.

            Dong stood up as Shui walked toward them, and left the room.  He figured Shui and Shui-Bing might like to be alone.  Shui-Bing looked at his daughter.  Her face was peaceful, but her eyes were full of anger.

            Father, she said calmly with a bow.

            Shui, I-

            You're sorry.  Yes, yes, yes.  You're sorry mother died- that's not your fault; the Houndooms are to blame.  You're sorry for not being that great of a father- don't worry, even if you could worry in death, you were a fine father.  You're sorry about not making me leader- don't worry, then Shui lend closer to her father, I'll kill Dong, so that I can be leader and make peace with Huo's people.  At the right time, of course. 

            Shui-Bing's eyes widened at that remark.

            Shui leaned a bit closer.  I'll bring the tears out now, and let death take you.  Shui's claws inched closer to Shui-Bing's open wounds, and she withdrew them.  Death will take you when Death wants to take you.  Good bye, Father. Shui said sadly now, and gave her father a little kiss.

            Shui backed up, and stood there.  There were no tears just anger.  'What or who was she mad at?'

            Shui-Bing saw standing behind Shui was a completely black Sneasel.  She held a book that read Ice Pokemon Death's.  Shui-Bing knew who that was.

            Good bye, Shui, he said with a sad smile.  The black Sneasel nodded.

            Shui left the room.  He's dead, she said.

            That was a longest chapter yet!  Yip-Yip-Yippy!  Yip-Yip-Yippy!  I love that saying.  Very original, no?    


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Great!  Now that my school play is over I have more time for homework, drawing, working on my websites, and writing stories!!!  I'm so happy!  I think I need to lay low on the tea…::Drinks another cup of tea::

          Shui was sitting under a weeping willow when the guard came and found her.  Hate was weak in her.  Hate made others weak.  However, at the moment, she hated the most she had ever hated in her life.  She wanted nothing more than to be leader and end the battle between Fire and Ice.  She had only one major problem: Dong.

          Shui? the guard said.  I have been sent to find you.  Your father is dying.

          I shall say my last words to him, then, Shui said.

          Shui's last words were harsher than she wanted them to be.  _Father's going to be joining Mother soon.  Get straight to the point._

          She did get straight to the point.  A good straight point it was.  Her father must have had a sad passing.

          Once Dong became leader, Shui vowed to try and make peace with Dong first.  She first wanted to convince him that he shouldn't try to destroy the Houndoom.  

          Leave the Houndoom alone?  Shui, really, the Houndoom are dangerous.  You don't go around making peace with dangerous people.  Well, I don't, but you just have to be, don't you?

          Shui walked away from the conversation.  She had given up trying to convince him of making peace after awhile.  She considered killing Dong right there and then, but then she would be the guilty one, and would never be leader.

          'I have my own plans,' Shui thought.  She plotted her plan carefully.  The plan might take awhile to be in action.

          During a surprise attack against the Sneasel by the Houndoom, Shui hoped Dong would die.  Dong was quick and escaped.  Time went on, and Dong was still leader, and Mei-Hong hadn't let Huo take over yet.  Shui's plans were taking longer than she thought.

          When she finally couldn't wait any longer, she went to her last resort.

          Mei-Hong.  I, Shui, the former heir to the leader, have a request, Shui bowed down in front of Mei-Hong.  She was sweating from the heat and from her nervousness.

          Help?  Help you what?  Why should I help you? Mei-Hong asked with a laugh.

          I would like to request that you attack the Ice Cave at night, and head straight to Dong's room, Shui said.

          Kill him yourself.  I would love to kill you when you take over as leader.

          I would love to kill you too.  In battle, of course.  Shui left and walked out.  'So much for that idea.'  Then she got another idea.

          Da, you kill other Sneasels right? Shui asked that night.

          I'll kill anyone you'll like me to kill.  Anything for you beautiful lady, Da, a tall assassin, said.

          What do you charge for killing Dong? Shui whispered quietly.

          Dong?  Hmm…a night with me, came the reply.

          Eew!  You sick pervert!  Get away! Shui shouted.

          Nothing seemed to be going Shui's way.  Not until she saw Huo walking her way on a bright day at the beach.

          Sorry, this chapter's a bit short, I'm low on ideas, so sorry.  


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

          Huo, go get some sun.  You seem very tired lately, Huo's friend said.

          Sure, I'll go down to the beach, Huo replied.  See you later.  The path to the beach from the Field of Houndoom wasn't long.  Huo had been to the beach many times before.  This time he went because something told him to go there.

          Dong, I need to go get some air.  I'll be at the beach if you need me! Shui called.  She was happy that day, as happy as Shui could be.  She had no thought of killing Dong right now.  

          Be back by sun set, Dong ordered.

          Shui walked along the shore kicking the water.  Huo walked the sand to find something he had been looking for.  Something for his visions.  Shui was the first to see Huo.  They hadn't seen each other in months.  Shui had always ran away when battles took place.

          I hear that you spoke to my mother about killing Dong, Huo started the conversation.

          It's true.  There will never be peace between our kinds if Dong hates the Houndooms as much as your mother hates the Sneasels, Shui replied.

          I'll kill him.  I'll ask him to make you leader, and then kill him, Huo said.

          How many times have you tried and failed?  His speed is fast.

          I'll kill him soon enough.  Nice seeing you again, Huo began to walk away.  Then he stopped, Has you Father ever told you about the leader before Mei-Hong?

          He only said that those leaders tried to make peace, Shui said.

          Just wondering.

          'Huo, I hope you're successful,' Shui thought.

          'The smell of blood is around.  This is where it happened.  This is where the past leaders were killed,' Huo declared.  That was when his vision finished.  Two Houndoom are walking along the beach.  They're laughing together.  Huo is there walking in front of them.  Suddenly, he falls.  Father falls too.  Mother runs over.  Father attacks Mother.  Mei-Hong runs over.

          Mei-Hong, why did you put the poison in his dinner tonight?  Why didn't you wait until I told you to?  He shared his meal with my son, Mother said weakly.  She was hurt badly.  Mei-Hong attacked Father.  I'm not going to live.  Take care of my son, if he lives.  We were suppose to rule together.  Why didn't you wait?  Mother dies, and Mei-Hong kills Father.

          MOM!!!! Huo screams.  It hurts.  Mei-Hong runs over.

          I'm your mother now.  Come. They walk away.

          ARGH! Mei-Hong screams.  Where is Huo when I need him? Mei-Hong was in the Field of Houndoom looking for Huo.

          He went to the beach, one of Huo's friend said.

          'The beach is full of bad memories.  Why would he go there?  Has he forgotten?' Mei-Hong questioned to herself.

          Mei-Hong! a shout was hear.  Huo came running angrily.  Why didn't you wait?!

          At first, she didn't understand.  Then she remembered.  I don't know.

          To not know is to know something else, Huo replied.  That's something you have taught me.  Something I'll never forget.  You're not my mother, but you're like one.

          Mei-Hong smiled.  I'm sorry.  I was foolish.  I just wanted power, and now I hate it.  She looked into Huo's eyes.  You've remembered, and have learned.

          I'll never forget either, Huo answered, and run off toward the Ice Caves.

           Chapter 13…13 is such a great number, no?  I when to a couple of hotels and there is no number 13th floor!  Actually there is if you think about it, but they just don't call it the 13th floor, they call it the 14th floor.  However, in _Feng-Shui_, 14 is a very unlucky number, because it sounds like "Has to Die."  That's why you never buy a house #14.  18 is a very good number, because it sounds like, um, there is no translation…like when you suddenly win the lottery and gain a lot of money; that's 18.

          Does anyone think that chapter sucked?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

            I've gotten some comments about Mei-Hong being to "nice" suddenly, and that I should make her more like how she was in the beginning, and I would have to say, those comments were right, so…

          Huo! Mei-Hong shouted.  Where do you think you're going?!

          To do a favor for Shui!

          What are you?  Friend's with that little ice creature!  All ice Pokemon deserve to die, espeaially Sneasels!

          The more you hate, the more blinded you become, Huo said to himself.  He didn't look back; he just kept going.

          Shui sat in a tree, a tree just outside of the Ice Caves.  She hummed a little tune that was just a lot of Las and Das.  She turned to see a leaf beginning to turn orange.  'It seems trees can accept the fire burn.  I wonder why not Dong.  Do normal and ghost fight like us?'  As she sat there pondering, a boy passed by.  'He's here to catch some Pokemon, and quiet a lot by the looks of all those Pokeballs.

          "Oh!  Wow!  It's a Sneasel in a tree!" the boy exclaimed.  "But I don't have any Pokemon good enough to catch it."

          Oh!  Wow!  A stupid boy crying! Shui exclaimed.  But I don't feel like being caught.

          "Oh, well, let's see, go, um, what's it called again…?"

          Oh, well, the kid doesn't even know his own Pokemon!  How insulting!

          "Oh, yeah, Woof-bett!"

          A what?  Who does this kid think he is?  A Wobbuffet appeared.

          What's going on? the "Woof-bett" asked.

          "See that Sneasel in the tree?  Go get him weak, and then I'll catch him!"

          Hey, Wob!  See that kid behind you?  Use your counter attack on him! Shui exclaimed.

          What's going on? "Wob" asked again.

          "Woof-bett, don't just stand there!" the kid whined.

          Give it up kid, Shui muttered.

          What's going on? Lang, Shui's firsthand servant, whispered softly, stepping out of the Ice Caves.  The moment she saw the boy with his "Woof-bett," she ran up the tree with Shui.

          Miss Shui, what are you doing?  You're suppose to run when you see trainers! Lang took good care of Shui, even if Shui was her elder by nine years.

          Well, Lang, the kid's totally stupid! Shui answered cheerfully.

          Miss Shui, what's happened to you?  You use to listen and follow rules.  You were all nice and happy a few weeks before your father died, then you just…Miss Shui watch out!

          Lang, it's just an Oddish.  The boy quit.  I told you the boy was stupid.

          An Oddish?  We do need some dinner tonight.  Suddenly, the Oddish was covered in ice.  I'll take it inside, but Shui what happened?

          Dong happened, Shui replied.

          Are you trying to act tough to impress him?

          I'm trying to get him, Shui grinned.  Lang smiled back, but noticed the smile hid something.

          Well, if you ever do get him, can I come to your wedding?

          A funeral is nicer, don't you think?

          Shui, you're not thinking about killing yourself, now are you?  You're life has a lot to-.  Oh, no, it's melting!!!  Lang quickly ran inside.  Shui just had to laugh.

          'What did happen?' Shui wondered.  'Dong happened, but that's not really it.  Oh, well, killing Dong will bring peace, and that's all the really matters.'

          Shui!  Shui! Huo's voice shouted.  I have to make this short, but I'll come back tonight.  Make sure to keep him awake.

          Of course, Shui smiled and hopped down from the tree.  See you tonight then.  She touched her nose with his.  Thanks for the favor.  You're a such a demon.

          Huo blushed 22 shades of red.  I, uh, it's, um…  Shui had already left.

          This is a short chapter, but that's okay, because I've got major writer's block, and I'm taking it slow.  Have a nice day! 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I'm ready to do some serious writing! It's time I get down to business! So, bring it on! (Oh, it's already been brought!) I love that!

The cold wind blew outside the entrance of the Ice Cave. It was one of those winds before a storm. Shui stood playing with a group of young ones in the middle of the cave.

Shui! Shui! You can't catch me! some of them chanted. They ran around and around. Shui stood in the middle laughing along with them. This went on for sometime, until one of the mothers came. Okay, little ones. Time for bed. There were a few Aws and No fairs! Shui just smiled, and said We can play again tomorrow.

As the last of the little ones left, Dong walked in. He had an expression on his face that showed no worry, just happiness. Shui, you're so good with them.

I'm sure you could do just as well, Shui replied with a false smile. Would you like to go for a walk around the cave? You are the leader; you should know them from the heart. She hooked her arm into Dong's.

A walk would be nice, Dong answered as coolly as he could, but it came out nervous. Shui noticed this, and used it to her advantage.

Dong? Shui said resting her head on Dong's shoulder. Do you like being leader?

Dong, being "manly," older, and "dominant," replied, Being a leader is…tough, yet it's a good life skill. Dong gently pushed Shui's head off. They walked on further, until they reached the tunnel where soldiers and most of Dong and Shui's hunting partners lived.

Oh! Would you look at who it is? It's Lang! Shui exclaimed. You've met Lang, haven't you…Darling?

Dong blushed a little at the Darling. I'm sorry, Shui, what did you say?

You've met Lang, right?

Lang? Oh, you're one of the maidens that help out Shui. You make good Oddish soup, I hear, Dong said without even looking at Lang, just at Shui's claw around his arm.

Master Dong! I didn't expect you to come. If I had known, I would have prepared something for you. A light snack, or something or other, Lang rushed not looking up once, just at a spot on the floor, fiddling her fingers.

Lang, be a dear, and do stop your endless chatter. Your mother expects you for dinner, doesn't she? Shui interrupted. She gave a little glare.

Yes, Mistress. I shall be heading off then. See you in the morning. Lang walked into the carven (that's what you call it right? Those big rooms that tunnels lead into?) in which Lang, her family, and others, whose daughters or sons helped Shui or Dong hunt, lived. It was a large carven with a long, icy stone, which was used as a table. Many Oddish and other plant Pokemon leaves served as sleeping mats for they give off a nice smell. Other wild plants also served as sleeping mats.

Do all those Sneasel live in there? Dong asked.

They're happy that way. That way they won't be alone, Shui answered respectfully. 

The Sneasel social classes were not much, because they were a hunter-gather society. However, there were the leaders, soldiers, and standard. Soldiers and standards mixed; in fact they all mixed. But, no matter what, the leader was the most important role. 

I would never have thought… Dong trailed off. How do you know all this? Shui just smiled and rested her head on his shoulder again.

Let's head back. I'm getting tired, and I'm feeling a bit sleepy, Dong suggested.

That would be nice, Shui smiled. She held Dong's arm a little tighter, I'm not the least bit tired. Look thunderstorms are coming. There hasn't been a thunderstorm in three years! Shui said, acting sad. I remember when my Father and Mother were still around, I use to crawl into bed with them, so I wouldn't be scared.

Memories are sad, aren't they? Dong asked looking at Shui.

Some are happy. This was a happy one for you, right? This nice walk?

It was a happy memory, Dong leaned over and rubbed his nose against her nose.

'I've got him now,' Shui thought. Then very innocently she said, Dong, since my family is gone…could I spend the night with you? She looked at him with completely innocent, doll eyes. These eyes were big and round and twinkled.

Dong, who had fallen for Shui's act, said, Yeah, you sure can.

Later that night in Dong's cave, Dong began to drift off. Shui watched the door, which was just a bunch of leaves hanging down (it was like that for all the doorways), for Huo. The guard had left watch; it was everyone's day off. Dong? Shui whispered still watching the door.

Yes, Shui? Dong mumbled.

Shui then saw a slight movement at the doorway, and saw it was Huo. I'll tell you in a minute, I left something in my cave…my favorite leaf.

Okay, I'll wait.

Shui walked out. Huo! Shui whispered softly. I've got a plan… Huo nodded once the plans were said. I've got it under control, he said.

I'm back, Dong, Shui said.

So, what were you going to say? Dong asked.

I was thinking…uh…how about we have some young ones of our own? Shui said as perky as she could.

Really? Sure, let's start now, Dong said half asleep. Thirty minutes later, Huo jumped in. He threw fire at Dong, and then leaned over Shui. 

Huo, you were suppose to come in a while ago! Shui exclaimed.

I know, but it was interesting to watch.

Huo! Really! Be mature! Shui then looked at Dong. Dong? Are you alright?

Sound more scared… Huo instructed.

Dong?!

Good. Now, where would you like me to bite you?

Where do you usually bite Sneasels? Shui whispered.

Well, if it were a male, his face and if it were a female, hmmm, the arm.

Shui held her arm up. Make is fast, Shui said and looked away.

Huo was reluctant at first. Then he slowly dug his teeth into Shui's arm. Shui screamed really loud. That's my que to go. Love ya, Doll! The echos of Shui's scream were still in the cave. Dong was already dead when the medical Sneasel's arrived. Dong lay on the floor, while Shui sat in a corner of the room just like when her mother has died. Dong's body was covered in burns with fresh blood on the surface. His eyes were closed and his arms were shielding him, but it was pointless. Dong wasn't prepared for the attack though. Shui has moved his arms in that position afterwards, so it looked like Dong had seen the attack coming. Shui's arm dripped with blood. It had stopped bleeding, but the scar will always be there.

Dong's adviser later announced the next day that since Dong had no family, the leadership shall be passed back to the original family, which meant Shui was the leader.

I did it! Isn't it wonderful? It's long, detailed, and strange. That's what my fellow readers are looking for right? 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

FFN being down all the time gives me a chance to write without people pressuring me to write the next chapter. But these days I feel like writing a lot. Oh! And Part 1 of Fire & Ice is almost over.

Huo! Mei-Hong shouted angrily, when morning came. It was a wet morning in the field, because of the thunderstorm last night. You went out last night! I've heard rumor that you went to the Ice Caves!

Who told you that? It was just a dream, Mei, Huo replied coolly.

I've also heard that you were there to kill Dong, so that you Sneasel friend could be leader, Mei continued. She began to pace and jump up and down like a small child. Huo just sat quietly. He knew to never get Mei angrier than she already was. I'm very disappointed in you, Huo! To kill one leader just to make another one! And to do it on command from a Sneasel! HUO…YOU HAVE BROKEN THE LAW!!! However, since you did kill, and put the weak leader into place, no charges shall be made.

Mei, who told you all that? Huo asked quietly, looking straight into Mei's glare. He never dared look Mei in the eye, but this time he was angry. Someone had told. Someone had found out.

Mei took a step back. No one had ever dared look her straight in the eye. Everyone feared her. Everyone was afraid of her. Her temper had made all that happen. Don't look at me like that, Mei ordered.

Tell me. Who told you? Huo asked again.

Just someone, Mei answered turning away from Huo's stare.

Who might this someone be? Huo patently asked.

I…followed you, Mei-Hong said.

You're afraid to tell me that? You're afraid of me, aren't you? That's why you're always mean to me, so that I'll always be weaker than you! Huo shouted loudly. He was very angry.

Why would I fear you? Mei asked with a laugh. It was a nervous laugh.

Mei, let's go down to the beach to discuss this. The beach was where it all happened, after all, Huo suggested.

The beach had strong tides that day. The trees on the opposite end of the beach were blowing gently in the wind. The sand was still wet. Mei, I don't like you killing my Mother and Father! Huo shouted.

You said you were okay with that, Mei shouted back. The shouting was necessary for the waves were making a very loud noise. 

I never meant it! It's time for a new leader! A time for peace! A time for you to give up you unfit role to be leader! It's time for _me_ to take over! I will rule! Huo declared.

What are you saying? You can't just get rid of me, Mei said. She was confused.

Huo smiled. I better get going. I was planning on throwing you in the water, but fate just made my life easier… Huo bit Mei in the leg, and ran off into the trees.

Huo! Mei limped. She was in pain.

"Cool! It's another dark Pokemon! I saw two in two days!" a voice said. It was the dump kid with the "Wob-bet." "I'll catch it this time! Wobby, go!" The kid threw a Pokeball, and Wobby appeared. "Use Counter!"

I'm not going to be caught… Mei weakly stated. She released fire. Wobby was burned badly. Wobby used counter attack, and then fell. 

"Wobby! No!" the kid said. "You hurt my favorite Pokemon! You hurt my best friend!" Tears appeared on the kid's face. "You're going to pay!" The kid grabbed his one other Pokeball. "Meet my best of my best friends!" Tyranitar appeared. "Rock Slide!"

Noooo…. Mei was trapped a Pokeball next, and Huo's problems were gone.

Elder! Mei-Hong was captured by a boy! Huo had said. The elder nodded and according to Mei-Hong, Huo was going to be leader.

End of Part 1

So, was it good? I'm wondering how I should do part 2…Well, part two's going to be about the actual peace making and stuff. Until then, Have A Nice Life! ^^  



	17. Glossary

Glossary- Fire & Ice: Part 1: Friend and Foe

I suppose this is a glossary.  I'm not really sure, maybe it's a…what ya-ma-call-it…an index.  I'm just going to call this a glossary.

This explains the meaning of names, main symbols, and blah blah blah.  I'm sure you get it.

          _The Black Sneasel_- If you haven't already guessed, she's death.  You could sort of tell she's death by the book she's holding: _Ice Pokemon's Death_.

          _Da_- In Chinese means "Hit" or "Big."  I was going for "Hit."   

          _Dong_- In Chinese it means "Cold."

_Huo_- In Chinese it means "Fire," and I'm sure you understand why I chose the name.  If you don't then, WOW, you're really slow aren't you?

_Lang_- It means "Chilly."

_Mei-Hong_- In Chinese, roughly translated means "Beautiful Red."  Yes, I know, the name doesn't suit her well, but I chose this name because red can symbolize evil, death, or, even, luck.  If you think about all those things are part of the life cycle, and life is a beautiful thing.  Why did she get this name?  Well, um, she's a hot-tempered beauty!  Heh heh heh…^_^;;;

_Nose rubbing_- I like to think of it as kissing.

_Shui_- In Chinese it means "Water."  I know Sneasels are Ice/Dark, but _"Bing," _the Chinese word for ice, doesn't suit her, you know?

_Shui-Bing_- This could mean one of two things: "Water-Soldier" or "Water-Ice."  When I wrote this story I was thinking more of the "Water-Soldier" than "Water-Ice."       


End file.
